Natural
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  it's all about love and sex.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma. 

I'm drifting off or better yet I'm letting my system just relax as I lie on the sand with Sam resting on my chest. It's a quite humid, summery afternoon and after school Sam asked if we could go to the lake for a swim.

Cicadas sing, hiding between threads of grass, as I lie listening intently to Sam's breathing and the soft wet murmurs of water moving slowly against the shore.

I like the feel of his naked skin against mine. I like to hold him and talk of everything and nothing, to share myself with him, with my lover.

Between school and my duties we don't have so much time for us as we would like to have ... so every little moment where we are together and finally alone for us is precious. Usually when we want to be alone we go for a ride but often isn't enough. Sometimes we have to have sex inside my car and he doesn't like that ... he doesn't like to have sex in a car because he's scared that someone will see us ... and then he doesn't think that it's romantic. So if I can at night ... in the middle of the night ... I slink inside his room and then at dawn I rush outside in time to avoid his parents. It wears you down and it's really difficult for me but also for Sam to leave at dawn when outside is still almost dark ... he doesn't like to sleep alone ... he doesn't like to see me walk away.

"Bee don't go," he would cry watching me climb the window while my spark aches.

Yes, it's hard for me to leave him alone in that bed ... I want him always by my side ... I want to hold him without thinking that at dawn I have to leave him and return to the garage.

Suddenly, I feel him move.

"Sam are you awake?" I ask caressing his head.

"Almost," he replies, yawning against my neck. "But keep talking, I like to hear your voice." I smile, kissing his temple while hearing far away children laughing and play in the water.

"Oh well…maybe I can repeat to you all the rules of my planet."

"No, no thank you," he smiles.

I feel his warm hand slip under my yellow t-shirt, his long fingers lying against my chest, moving in a small circular pattern. I relax under his soft touch, thinking that this is one of his habits whenever we are getting ready to sleep. Sam would start to touch me like that, drawing strange patterns on my skin, and his movements slowing and then stopping as he fell asleep … this is my Sam.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" I ask.

"I'm much too lazy," he says rubbing his forehead on my chest and then going to kiss my nipples through the t-shirt fabric.

"Oh come on, Sam," I push him away from me then, before he starts to complain, I grab him by his arms making him stand up.

"Fucking Camaro," he hisses staggering on his feet.

"You were the one asking for it," I remind him while taking away my t-shirt and leading him toward the shore.

We just swim for a bit then Sam decides to just stay attached at my neck ... making me swim.

"What do you want?" he asks annoyed. "I told you that I'm much too lazy and after all you are the stronger one."

"Yeah if you say so," I reply spitting out some water while I keep swiming.

Water ... deep blue water ... touching my skin as I feel Sam's wet body against mine, his hands clasp my shoulder tight, his breath humid and warm against my neck. My cock jumps to attention and I turn to stare into his dark eyes. He's not looking at me in this moment and I wonder if he knows how handsome he is, with his wet hair sticking out in every direction and his lips reddened from the water…just beautiful.

"Bee," he whispers against my neck with his hot breath whispering across my skin.

"What?" I ask closing my eyes and just enjoing this quite moment.

"Bee, something touched my leg," he cries softly, lips wet, tiny pearl drops of water glistening there. I open my eyes and look around us.

"Bee" he calls to me again, more softly now and I look toward the beach seeing my Camaro parked under one big tree.

"Nothing touched you," I reassure him while sliding my right hand up and down his thigh feeling his smooth skin. Sam remains for a moment in silence. Then he takes long breath.

"Maybe it was only a fish."

"Yes, maybe it was that," I reply now running my hand over his rounded ass. He blushes.

"Bee," he cries trying to back away from me. "What…what are you doing?"

"Touching you," I simply reply avoiding his questioning eyes.

"I'm too tired to swim," he says chewing his bottom lip. "I want to get out." I kiss him.

"Ok, Sam."

As we make our way toward the beach I see Mikaela walking with a bunch of her friends.

Behind me I hear Sam murmuring something.

"Bee," she smiles walking toward me. Sam just grabs my wirsts.

"Can we go home," he begs kneeling to grab our towel and his backpack.

"You are wet," I point out.

"Hey, Sam," I hear Mikaela says. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Yeah," he simply replies walking past me and toward the car.

"Sam," she calls him as I stand watching the whole scene.

"What?" he turns toward her.

"Sam, I always knew about you and Bee ... it was granted," she says following him toward the car.

"But you just needed to be sure ... eh, didn't you?" he abruptly turns. "You just have to spy on us."

"I thought that you were cheating on me, Sam ... what you expected me to do," she wails. "I didn't want to think that it was with Bee."

"You followed me and Bee and then saw us ... in that alley," he hisses throwing the towel and his backpack inside the car.

"Oh, please, Sam. You were cheating on me with a ... what ... a car?" she laughs.

"Bee is not a mere car and you know it," he replies.

"But still, he's a machine and between me and a hologram you chose a hologram," she points out. "I loved you, Sam." He remains in silence just staring at the yellow hood of the car as she walks away.

"Sam," I call him while putting back my t-shirt.

"Let's go," he only says while entering the car.

During the drive toward home Sam remains quiet just staring at the landscape.

"We should talk," I say after awhile annoyed by his silence.

"I want to go home," he simply says continuing to stare in front of him. I shake my head while stopping on a desert wayside.

"I don't care about what she saw or what she thinks about us."

"Instead I care," he replies. "She saw us having sex."

"I know," I sigh leaning against the wheel.

"What if she decides to go out and reveal to her friends that I'm a fag," he hisses quickly undoing the seatbelt. "Or worse if she tells that you are a robot ... an alien."

"I don't care," I reply chewing my bottom lip.

"You should, Bee," he yells opening the door and getting outside. "They will take you away from me!"

"Sam!" I call him while trying to grab his arm.

"You don't care about me," he keeps to yell. "They will take you away from me like it happened last time."

"Sam, it's not going to happen," I say getting out from the car. He starts to cry and hiccup. "Sam, look at me," I say grabbing him by his shoulders. He just shakes his head and keeps screaming nonsense about being torn out of me. "Sam, look at me," I yell catching his face between my hand and turning it toward me.

"Sam!" I snap shaking him. He just shut up and stares at me as I try to catch my breath. "Nobody will ever take me away from you," I slowly say leaning my forehead against his.

"Nobody, Sam ... I will be always by your side."

"Bee," he cries putting his hands over mine and I close my eyes kissing his forehead while murming softly in my own language.

"What you do to me," I sigh kissing his temple. "I know that it's not simple to live our relationship ... afterall I'm a robot who would understand your love for a car."

"You aren't a car!" he says watching me intently. "You don't know what you are for me."

"Sam, please calm down," I say. "You should just let it slide ... let it go because we are together and that's what matters."

"I love you," he says kissing me and I let him devour my mouth ... just take control because he needs to know that I'm here for him ... that I'm his.

Slowly I feel him calm down ... relaxing between my arms as I break apart languidly licking his lips reddened by the kiss.

"Enter the car," I roughly whisper against them and as he raises his glance toward me he understands what I want.

"I don't want to go home," I say once inside. "I can't wait anymore I need to fuck you." He stares at me not sure about what to do.

"And I don't care about you not liking to fuck in a car," I hiss kissing him possessively.

"I know," he just replies while he stares at me.

"This is my car ... my fucking car ... my earthly form and I like to fuck you inside my Camaro ... your Camaro," I hiss against his lips.

"Mine," he moans grabbing me by my antennae and I groan in pleasure. "Please, Bee."

"Mount me ... my thighs," I order grabbing him by his ass and he does what I request.

His hands are on my shoulder to steady himself while I keep kissing him ... devouring his mouth ... sucking his tongue ... feeling how much he needs me and wants me ... it's an addiction ... it's powerfull and it makes me so aroused to feel how much he craves for me ... for my attentions and love.

"Bee," he calls as we break apart while I lick his puffy lips.

"Don't take off your clothes," I order as I see him starting to remove his sweatshirt. He remains still just trying to catch what's going on. I put my hands on his hips.

"Start to move on my thigh," I say.

"What?" he asks flushing all over his face.

"Move," I spell slowly with firmness. "Do that, Sam!" He nods stuttering a yes as he starts to go to and fro on my thigh. "Yes ... fuck yourself on my thigh ... hump it Sam!" He shivers as his jeans becomes tight and his breath quicker.

"Bee ... ohh ... Bee, please," he begs while increasing the rythm.

"Yes, Sam," I whisper against his ear. "I want to you see you cum inside your jeans ... to see you fuck yourself on my thigh." He nods licking his lips and looking at me with longing. "You see, Sam, I'm not touching you ... it's like masturbating ... oh yes you are getting off on my leg."

"Your thigh is strong ... you are strong," he breathes against my lips. "Please, Bee. Fuck me!" he begs.

"No, Sam," I say kissing him. "Just keep rubbing on me ... to move I want to see you come." He wails and pants as he goes faster, humping my thigh as I hold him.

"Bee," he calls over and over and I sense that his orgasm his rushing toward him.

"I'm hard and leaking," I only say and he cries cumming inside his jeans.

"You just got off by only moving to and fro on my leg," I smile softly embracing his limp body. "Breathe, Sam." He nods and after few minutes he's sleeping against me ... we should go home ... I should take him home but I can't move without waking him up so I just sit and listen to his soft breath tickling my neck and the warmness of his cum now becoming a cold humid sensation against my jeans.


End file.
